Three becomes four
by DragonfireFairy93
Summary: One more joins the golden trio on the hunt for horcruxes. Hermione is in love, Harry is filled with new hope by the additions experiences, and Ron is jealous.
1. Chapter 1

It was late one sunday evening, Hermione was sitting on her window seat, curled up reading the last line of the 13 page letter her friend had sent her. Sighing she leaned against the wall and looked out the window

 _I'm pathetic. He has all but made it obvious that he views me as just a friend, I wish he would open his eyes and see the not so subtle hints that I give him. Or he could just tell me he doesn't see me that way, at least then I could potentially move on. Sometimes I swear he's more dense than someone else I know..._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when on the street below she saw someone who looked familiar, but no, It couldn't be Viktor. He was hundreds of miles away in Bulgaria practicing for the next world cup. Glancing at the time she saw that she should have been downstairs 5 minutes ago helping her mom get dinner today. Quickly she sat up and ran downstairs, she had just reached the bottom of the stairs when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", she called to her parents. She peeked through the peep hole and through the door open in surprise.

"Hello, Hermione, I have come in the hopes of talking with you", Viktor said in his charming accent. Oh how she loved the way he sounded.

She stared at him, not sure in the slightest of what to say, realizing she must look like an idiot she invited him in. He examined the pictures in the hallway as he walked over the threshold. "They do not move, Is that normal for muggle photos?" He asked curiously

Feeling a faint blush steal over her face she nodded, hoping he did not look at her, it was one thing to write her feelings, it was another matter entirely to show them to a guy she has liked since she saw him almost 3 years ago, right before the start of her 4th year at Hogwarts.  
How she missed Hogwarts. She would not be going back this year however, as she, Ron, and Harry were to start their journey to destroy the Horcruxes.

"W-would you like to stay for dinner?" She was blushing furiously now as she mentally chided herself. _Acting like a school girl, honestly. You would think I was a 12 year old chit_

He turned and looked at her, almost as if he was studying her. Seeing her for the first time almost. "Wouldn't your parents mind you inviting a boy to eat with you?" His voice sounded hopeful almost, of what she didn't know.

"Honestly, I don't think so, They know quite a bit about you. I talk about you all the-" She quickly shut her mouth, how much had she given away? _Did he even get that I like him? Oh gosh. He doesn't know, well here goes nothing I guess..._ Taking a breath she looked him right in the eye and opened her mouth to start her confession "Viktor, I like-"

"Stop, please. I don't think I could bare to hear it. I came here to ask if I could take his place," She looked confused so he went on, "I know you like Ron but-"

She had burst out laughing "Ron? You think I like Ron?!"

"You don't?" His face looked relieved

"No. I like you. I've liked you since I first saw you 3 years ago at the world cup. Why would you think I like Ron?"

His mind had stopped working after hearing that she liked him. The girl he had like since he saw her reading her books instead of trying to gain his attention when he first spotted her on a patch of grass under neath a tree in the courtyard of Hogwarts. He had noticed that golden copper halo circling her head before he saw her face. It had stolen and sent his heart into a down whirl spiral, squeezing the breath of him in the most perfect way until he had gotten a chance to speak to her. And how he had done his best to get his fan club to give him just 2 minutes with her. It had taken Almost a month before he finally had his chance. He could remember it well.

 _ **-Flashback:-**_

After an agonizing 30 days after setting his first sight on his perfect Angel, he finally was getting the chance to speak with her. _**Even her name fits her. I heard that red-head talking to Hermione earlier. My Hermione**_ _ **.  
**_ He opened the door to the library and found her down the 3rd aisle he looked in. "Hello, I have been hoping to get a chance to speak with you, My name is Viktor."

"Hermione." She said coldly, not looking up from her book.  
He frowned, "I don't understand, did I do something to wrong you?"

 __Hermione whirled around, pinning him where he stood with her glare. "You strut around with your stupid fan girls following you every where you go. Your headmaster treats you like royalty. You think that Just because you're famous it gives you a right to act like some big shot. It's sickening."

"I have never asked for those things, In fact I don't want it. I want to be treated just like every student at the School, not be favored because I'm OK at Quidditch. I want to do my homework just like everyone else, not get excused because I have a cough. I'm hardly famous, I'm a 17 year old student. Not a rock star" Viktor replied calmly. He said the same things to hundreds of people, he just hoped she would be different. He didn't want her treating him like he could get away with anything. He LIKED that she yelled at him

"Oh. Well I apologize for my outburst then, It wasn't very fair of me to just assume you liked the attention. You can join me in studying if you want." Her face was red in embarrassment as she gestured to her table.

 _ ****_ _ **\- End Ffashback:-  
**_ "It doesn't matter, not anymore" growling softly he pulled her into a kiss, not wanting to waste anymore thought on that blasted lying red-head.  
Hermione kissed him back, when she was out of breath she pulled away and smiled at him.  
"We really should eat dinner. Tonight is the last time I'll be eating with my parents." Seeing him frown in confusion she explained, "Harry, Ron, and I are going in search of a way to defeat HIM. I would like it if you came with, but I can't give you any information, and Harry would have to give the okay."

Smiling he pulled an owl out of his back pocket "Harry Invited me to join you 3, he said it would be helpful to have someone along with more knowledge of the dark arts. He actually sent me here to collect you and bring you to his aunt and uncle's before they left"

Nodding at the owl the two ate dinner with Hermione's parents before they all retired to the lounge at which point Hermione offered to show Viktor the way out. Turning back towards her parents she lifted her wand and with tears streaming down her face she whispered, "Obliviate" whiping any memory of her from their mind. Turning into Viktor, who gathered a broken Hermione into his arms and carried her out and down the street, turning into an unoccupied ally to apparate them to their destination. 


	2. Chapter 2

_she lifted her wand and with tears streaming down her face she whispered, "Obliviate" wiping any memory of her from their mind. Turning into Viktor, who gathered a broken Hermione into his arms and carried her out and down the street, turning into an unoccupied ally to apparate them to their destination._

Harry was trying to reason with his Uncle, why though he had no idea. When his Uncle seemed that he couldn't come to the conclusion to protect his family on his own, Dudley spoke up, making his father see that he was just being daft. He waved his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin off as they got into the car with Dedalus and Hestia. No sooner had the five had gotten out of sight when he heard a loud crack from the kitchen. He pulled his wand out and had it pointed and at the ready when he heard a voice, he had been hoping to hear.

"It's just Hermione and myself. We just left her parent's, she cast the memory charm to remove herself from their memories so she's not her usual peppy self right now" Viktor said as he entered the hallway where Harry stood with his wand ready to duel had their arrival not been friendly. Raising an eyebrow and glancing pointedly at the wand in Harry's hand. "I didn't think they knew you were being transferred this night".

With a shrug Harry put his wand away and gestured towards the living room, "Can't be too careful in light of recent circumstances. You can lay her on the couch and we'll head to the kitchen to talk, the others should be here soon."

Viktor did as instructed and followed Harry to the kitchen. He had always admired Harry, for Harry had always been the good sort of person. "So any idea where to start the search? I brought the Gaunt family journal you requested. The Durmstrang headmaster seemed confused as to why I would want it since as far as they know, the line died back with old man Marvolo's son. I think Dumbledore is the only one who made the connection"

"I'm hoping to see about finding potential places HE would go or even ways to destroy Horcuxes, I've got a couple leads but I'm not positive any of them are anything more than speculation. This might help or it might not, you never know" Harry said as he was leafing through the faded pages. "Ron and everyone else will be here in just a bit. According to Hermione they will be making clones of me and flying towards the order so I had Hagrid get 2 invisibility cloaks large enough to cover people on a broom. You'll take Hermione with you, Ron and I will follow with our's. Hermione will set up a way to communicate with our thoughts open only to the four of us and we'll be heading to Ron's parents.

Viktor nodded, his face grim as he looked at Hermione. "Ron isn't going to be happy to see me. He tried telling me he and Hermione were a couple"

With a sigh Harry agreed "He will just have to learn to deal with it somehow, I know he liked her, but She has only had eyes for you since the first time she saw you. There was never any room for him, but that didn't stop him from trying. Hermione is going to need some support after going through what she did, and she'll need you. Not to mention It will be a great help to me having you join us since you have three years on us."

"I won't leave her. I know you and I have talked about this, and I'm still not sure you completely believe me, but she's safe with me, I would never hurt her"

Harry laughed softly "I have told you probably a thousand times that I know you wouldn't. You'll treasure her just as she needs to be. She's smart and she's daring, but she's always going to need someone right with her to make sure she's following her heart when she needs to and you are the only one capable for the job in my mind."

The two chatted for about five more minutes before fourteen people in dark cloaks were standing on Harry's porch, they knocked once and let themselves in. 

With a sigh Harry agreed "He will just have to learn to deal with it somehow, I know he liked her, but she has only had eyes for you since the first time she saw you. There was never any room for him, but that didn't stop him from trying. Hermione is going to need some support after going through what she did, and she'll need you."

Whirling around to face the door, the pair had their wands out. Viktor moved slightly, blocking the sleeping female from view.

"What is he doing here" sneered a very farmiliar voice, "And where is Hermione?"

Smirking, Viktor replied, "I'm here because I was invited by Harry, as for Hermione well...one could argue that she is both on the couch in the living room yet not."

"WHY YOU-" Ron started

"Be quiet, Ron, my head hurts" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. Glancing past she greeted the rest of the party, two of which came as a surprise, "Hagrid, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Mundungus. Neville and Proffessor McGonagal, I didn't expect to see you."

Neville was the one to answer, which surprised the lot of them, "We joined this Summer and I actually was the one who came up with a part of this plan so I felt I should be here to play it out"

Now suspicious, Harry narrowed his eyes, focusing on Moody, "What is he talking about?"

"We're here to cause a diversion for five of you to head off to an undisclosed location" Barked Moody gruffly

"What do you mean five of us?" Harry asked slowly

Remus, sensing an argument coming, intervened, "We know that Hermione, Ron, Viktor and yourself are leaving to follow Dumbledore's orders, the fifth person is only going to ensure the safety of your party and provide any necessary supplies."

Harry opened his mouth to thank his mentor, but Ron had heard something he didn't like, "What business do you have coming with us, Hermione and I have been with Harry for the start of this whole thing"

Viktor nodded, "Yes, you have, that much is true. However I know a bit about the objects you'll be encountering and as such Harry and Hermione both requested that I join"

"Fine" Ron sulked.

"Enough chit-chatting, we don't have time for this. We need to go over the plan before we leave in ten minutes" Moody growled, checking his watch

The group of seventeen gathered around the acknowledged leader awaiting their instructions.

"Alright, when we leave we'll have seven Harry's. Our Harry's are as followed: Harry, Neville, Fleur, Dung, Tonks, Fred, and George. Those that are not the real harry will have a partner, while the real Harry and his group will be going on foot until it's save to use a portkey." He passed the flask containing the polyjuice potion to the six needing it, then handed an outfit to each to wear for after they transformed. After a few agonizing minutes a group of Harry look alikes clad in matching; blue jeans, black T-shirts, dark grey fleece pullovers, and, black trainers, stood waiting further orders.

Moody continued, "Dung, you're with Hagrid, Fred with Arthur, George with Remus, Fleur with Bill, Neville with Charlie, Tonks with Kingsley. I'll be doubling up with Kingsley as I expect that he'll go after the strongest aurors first. Everyone ready?"

As everyone nodded he turned to Harry, pulling out the largest piece of fabric Harry had ever seen, "Your group will be going under this. It's an invisible tarp, It is essentially the same an as invisibility cloak it just covers more"

The large group walked out front, mounting brooms, thestrals, or bikes. In Harry's case they dawned the tarp and headed off as Moody gave the signal to the others to start flight.

As the other group walked, Ron stewed over everything. He knew that Hermione didn't like him, She had told him as much

 _' He walked towards the owlery where he knew she was, sending off yet another letter to HIM. He hated Viktor, but mainly he wished that he had gotten up the courage before it had been too late. Now of course, was most likely not the time to tell her his feelings, but he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He needed to tell her, to make her know how she made him feel..._

Hermione heard the uneven footsteps first, as if the owner wasn't steady on their feet, then she saw him, her best friend. Smiling brightly, "Ron! I was about to go down to breakfast, we can walk down together. I'll wait if you want to send a letter..." her voice trailing off as she took in his extremely intense gaze, his disheveled hair, and frumpy clothes. Wincing inwardly she knew he had, had a tad too much firewhisky.

"I love you, Hermione" Ron slurred.  
"Yes, I know, I love you too. You're my best friend" was Hermione's ever chipper response.

Shaking his head, he raked his fingers through his head, "Not like that. I love you, I want to be with you, to touch you, to hold you close"

"No you don't, you can't. You hardly said a word to me after Yule ball last year, and even less to me over the summer" Hermione frowned, drawing Ron's gaze to her lips

"But I do." he walked closer, backing her against the wall

She shook her head slowly, "I like Viktor, Ron"

 _He winced, he knew she felt that way but it never the less hurt to hear it from her. "If that's how you feel, I'll try to get over my feelings for you" he stepped back allowing her to pass. '_

The memory still hurt him, He didn't understand why he kept forcing himself to replay it in his head. He knew he should be happy for her, He shouldn't have sent Viktor those letters saying that Hermione was his girlfriend. They weren't true, and the lies easily unraveled.  
He looked at Viktor, who had Hermione's hand firmly in his, looking at her as if the world was in front of him. and perhaps it was. Ron resolved to do everything in his power to get the other three through this, no matter the cost to himself.

Minerva looked fondly at three of her favorite students, and the young Durmstrang graduate who had captured the heart of one, and won the friendship of another. She knew Ron's struggles with his feelings, but knew that he would do the honorable thing by his friends, she also knew that this journey was going to test the group more thouroughly than any trial they faced before.

Glancing up to ensure she saw no one she turned to face the group, "Alright children, let's turn into this alley so that our departure goes un noticed"

They turned, walking down farther before Minerva grasped the young group and apparated them to her home


End file.
